Brokenhearted Girl-Italy x Reader
by MikichanUchiha20
Summary: I pictured Feli's adorable smile and adorable laugh, all of a sudden my heart started racing. 'W-why do I feel like this all of a sudden?,' I asked myself 'My f-face feels really hot! Am I-I'm blushing'. I touched my face feeling the heat radiating off my cheeks. 'I don't l-like Feli, do I' I thought ' N-no of course not! I couldn't, could I'. Read to find out more guys!


"I NEVER LOVED YOU, YOU WERE A MASSIVE MISTAKE!" Arthur roared at me. Tears streaming down my face,my hands covered my face teardrops falling through.

"Tell me you don't mean that! P-please don't do this.." I said, my voice quivering. Arthur slammed a bag down on our bed,stuffing all my clothes into it. 'How did we even get into this argument in this first place?,' I thought 'Oh yeah, it was all that bartenders fault, telling him I was having an affair with someone, when I wasn't!. He never believes me when I say things, so this just made me realise he doesn't trust me at all'.

He face was full of rage and disgust and it was all aimed at me. As he stuffed my clothes into the bag I tried pulling his hands away. Suddenly, SMACK!

Silence filled the room as I placed my hand upon my cheek. My eyes glistened as more tears fell. I turned and ran, I could hear him calling me but I didn't turn back. Maybe it was best if I hadn't tried to stop him from throwing me out, maybe it was best that I had and I'd found about the real him.

"(Y/n) wait!" His voice fading in the distance. I ran and I ran and I ran, till my legs couldn't take me anymore. I fell back into the long grass. My head banging from all the crying, cheek sore from the hard smack I got earlier. Suddenly, it felt like everything was colourless and I felt like my heart was being dragged into a oblivion. I heard something plop down beside but I didn't pay it much attention.

"My-a bella,you look-a so awful! What happened?"

I looked up to Feliciano sitting beside me looking at me with those honey eyes, filled with worry. I sat up and made sure my hair was covering my face so he couldn't see my cheek.

"Me and Arthur, we aren't together anymore..." I said, no emotions conveyed in my voice.

"(Y/n), you don't sound-a upset?" He said questioning why I wasn't breaking down.

"..." I pressed my lips tightly together, saying nothing about what Arthur had done.

"Did he do-a something to you bella?"

"N-no of course not!", my voice was betraying me, curse the nerves that were bubbling inside me.

"Be honest bella, you can't lie-a to me" he said his worried tone vanishing, replaced with a more serious tone. It was then I lifted my head up and turned towards Feliciano, showing him my cheek. His eyes widened a bit. I could hear the intake of breath and the silence that filled the air.

"Bella...did-a he do that to you?"

My eyes filled with tears again, as I bought my knees back to my chest placing my head down on them.

Feliciano's hand went to rub my back but I got scared.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I shrieked as I turned to slap his hand away. My body shook,my eyes conveying pure fear and nothing else. He was surprised at my sudden reaction, usually I was so sweet and caring. Now I was some psychotic mess. Feliciano placed his hand back to his side as he stood up.

"I'm gonna go and-a get (your best friends name)"

He then jogged out of the long grass to find your friend to help you out.

3 months later/Le Time Skip/~

After all what had happened me and Feliciano had become pretty close. We hung out a lot and he looked out for me as best as he could. Today I was due to meet Feli at the park since he said he had prepared something special for me. My eyes glowed at the thought. I thought of Feli and all the times we'd had together, the laughs, the tears and the smiles. I pictured Feli's adorable smile and adorable laugh, all of a sudden my heart started racing. 'W-why do I feel like this all of a sudden?,' I asked myself 'My f-face feels really hot! Am I-I'm blushing!'. I touched my face feeling the heat radiating off my cheeks. 'I don't l-like Feli, do I?' I thought ' N-no of course not! I couldn't, could I?'. I felt my head spinning, all the questions making me feel woozy. Then came a knock at my door, I opened it expecting to find Feli or (your best friend's name) but instead I found Arthur standing at my door. My knees began to shake as if they were going to buckle. My mouth became dry, palms all sweaty. I wanted to move but my brain was too frightened to process it.

"Look (y/n) I'm really..." He stopped noticed the fear in my eyes. I began to step backwards. He reached out and grabbed my wrist,trying to keep me in place. I couldn't stand his touch, his slimy hands all over my wrist.

"NOOO!" I shrieked trying to fight against his grip.

Feliciano's POV:

(Y/n) hadn't turned up at the park so I was on the way to her apartment to check it she's okay. Today I was going to take her to this Italian restaurant and tell her how I felt and hopefully she will become my girlfriend. As I stood outside (y/n)'s apartment I heard her shrieking

"NOOO!". I began to pick up my pace, worried about (y/n). I ran up the stairs as fast as I could to find Arthur pinning (y/n) against the wall. "Don't you dare touch her!" I yelled, fuming that he could even think to show his face here after what had happened,let alone do this?!. He turned around looking straight at me, "Ooh (y/n) your saviours here!" He grabbed (y/n)'s face roughly and turned it making her look straight at me. More tears began streaming down her face, as she writhed under him trying to escape from Arthur's hold.

"You can't stop me anyway! So don't even bother trying!" Arthur growled. My arm swung at him and knocked to the ground as I jumped on him, punching him repeatedly. "Don't you ever ever hurt my (y/n) ever ever.." I kept mumbling to myself as I punched him. Tears streaming down my face freely, hitting his face.

"Feli! Stop! Your gonna kill him!" (Y/n) said dragging me off of him. When she sat down I pulled her into a hug, "I'm so so sorry I wasn't here to protect you," I cried out burying my face into her shoulder blade "I love you so so much and it hurt to watch you in so much pain!".

"Feli, did you just say...you loved me?" (Y/n) asked astonished.

"Yes, yes I did, Ti amo (y/n)" I said in my native tongue. I saw (y/n)'s face light up as she kissed me, " I love you," she said in between kisses,"I love you I love you!". When Arthur woke up I threw him outside, "Arthur don't come back! Ever! Otherwise I will kill you!" I growled. He wiped the blood from near his lips, "Whatever" He mumbled and began to walk down the stairs. Footsteps fading away in the distance. When I entered (y/n)'s apartment I waited for her to get ready. When she walked out, I couldn't help but stare, she looked flawless!. I couldn't wait to show her off to Lovino! He's gonna be so jealous!

"My bella, you-a ready?" I ask, holding my hand out to her.

"Yes" She said taking my hand and we walked out hand in hand.

Fin~


End file.
